Along with the development of an advanced information society, high-speed/high-frequency information transmission has been extensively studied, and microwave communication and millimeter-wave communication have been put to practical use. A material that has a low dielectric loss tangent has been desired to minimize a high-frequency transmission loss.
A cycloolefin polymer obtained by polymerizing a cycloolefin monomer has attracted attention as a resin material having a low dielectric loss tangent.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polymerizable composition that includes a cycloolefin monomer, a polymerization catalyst, a crosslinking agent, and a reactive fluidizing agent. Patent Document 1 also discloses that the polymerizable composition has a significantly low dielectric loss tangent in a high-frequency region, and is useful for producing a laminate that exhibits an excellent wire-embedding capability, excellent heat resistance, and excellent crack resistance when subjected to a thermal shock test.
Patent Document 2 discloses a (meth)acryloyloxyalkyl alicyclic monoolefincarboxylate, and a laminate obtained using the compound. Patent Document 2 also discloses that the compound is useful as a monomer for producing a resin material for electronic devices and the like.